Final Fantasy VIII: Guardians' Requiem
by Solidboss
Summary: 421 V.D. It's been almost 18 years since the period that came known to man as the COMPRESSION. Out of the ashes of the fallen Galbadian Empire rises the dark Republic of Valenzia. The fate of mankind has been decided by the Guardians, wars break out acros


**Divine Authority Saga**

By: Al Salazar

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Guardians' Requiem**

**Prologue**

**The Sword and the Bullet**

"Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you..."

Echoes ran along the cold metal doors surrounding an empty room as if spoken by an invisible force...

Accessing...

Profile Check--100 Complete

Name: Leon Valharte Blood Type: O Height: 5' 9"

Age: 17 G-Ratio: 1:4046 (Low)

DoB: 12/26/403 V.D. Fenrir Unit: Type V

Country of Origin: Galbadia/Valenzia Genetic Structure: Low (Imperfect)

Vanguard Rank/ID: Warrior/1009385 G-Status: Unstable

GF's: Ifrit, Shiva, Quezacotl, RagnarokCurrent Weapon: Vanguard Blade

Billows of white smoke escaped as a pair of foggy glass doors opened, revealing a naked figure standing calmly in the center of it all, undisturbed. As the smoke clears, a young man steps forward and starts to walk down the souless white corridors. His dark eyes staring blindly at the ceiling of bright lights that lit the entire training facility of Valenzia. His jet black hair reflecting the lonesome glow of the artificial lights that have now taken the place of the sun itself in this cold and grey world. The young man's slim, but strong muscular build contrasted the gentle contours of his face. Finally, he stops at a pair of closed glass doors still waiting...

_If you can hear me..._

Another pair of circular glass doors encloses him as an orb of black gelatin like substance came down upon him, wrapping his whole body except for his face in what could only be called, the Second Skin...

_if you can feel me..._

Already dressed up in his full gear of a standard vanguard, complete with a short dark violet jacket with matching pants, Leon with his right hand reaches for his sword held out for him and with the other seizes a peculiar device which he wraps around his arm...the Fenrir.

_then step forward..._

All armed and ready to go, Leon faces the final barriers awaiting his opponent...

_and take hold of my hand,_

Standing across him was a young woman at about the same age as him, beautiful and wielding double pistols, each reflecting the bright glow of her green eyes, showing years of experience more than that of Leon's. With no words needed to be spoken, she rushed towards him as her brilliant hazel brown hair follower her trail in perfect harmony when she fires 7 gun shots at Leon in only a couple of seconds...

_and the key will unlock the door..._

Almost hit by the final bullet, Leon rolls and quickly dodges the other shots aiming for him. Leon executes a quick sidestep and summons with his left hand a spiraling jet of wind that sped towards his foe.

_so open the door, and step forward..._

The rush of air tore off the girl's hold on her left gun as the gun dropped to the white floor with a clank.

"Damn!" shouted the girl, while whirling around to steady her other gun for the next attack.

"This is it!" said Leon, with both hands vibrating with energy. Electrical currents bursted out of his Fenrir unit and ran through both of his arms. His sword blazed with bright light, shockless currents running along it...

_Seek your inner power and you will receive it..._

He dashed forward and swung his sword at the girl. Steel clashed with steel. An explosion erupted from the decisive impact, but the force of the impact was almost invisible with both warriors holding their own grounds. A wicked looking blade reflected from Leon's sword. In her grasps, the girl held a slick silver gunblade fashioned with perfection and accuracy in mind. Light and deadly, the girl's sword was definitely a custom made Vanguard weapon for the older elite warriors. In a flash, the girl's equipped gun was switched over and locked within her gunblade. Swords still in contact, she steps back and fires two shots with her gunblade, but misses as she runs for a wall with Leon just on her tail. Upon reaching the wall, time seemed to slow down and for a minute it certainly did...

_Clear your soul and focus your mind,_

_time will not stop for you..._

The spell was, however quickly and mysteriously broken with Leon casting a strong spell shortly after. A flaming ball of lava rock erupted out of his extendid hand and crashed into the wall the girl was just standing next to. The wall was crushed and crimson flames danced out of the explosion amidst the rising black smoke. Then suddenly the girl emerges from the site of the impact, surprisingly unscathe as she rebounds off the demented wall and performs a quick flip towards Leon and kicked him, sending Leon's body flying across the white luminescent room. Not even getting the chance to stand, the girl was already upon Leon slashing him with great speed with no time for Leon to dodge. Leon's side burned with pain and blood sprayed across thewhite floor.

_Do not worry, do not fear the darkness..._

Red blood dripped from the gunblade's tip. Violet substance hurriedly surrounded Leon's wound and it quickly regenerated. The battle was not over yet...

_Our time has come...now follow your path!_

There she was gazing down at him. And Leon knew he didn't possess enough strenght to resist her.

Even so, he lunged forward and grabbed hold of the girl's leg. What else could he do? The surprising maneuver sent both of them rolling around the floor. Reacting quickly, both Leon and the girl tore of the entanglement and faced each other. Leon squeezed his sword with both hands preparing for the final assault, pressed the flats of his feet on the floor and took a deep breath...

...And something flashed in the corner of his eye. Instinctively, Leon rolled sideways and slashed. Except that there was nothing there..._Could that girl have been that fast? No...that couldn't be, she was just standing over there._ Somehow Leon knew he made a mistake and turned around to defend himself, but was too late as the girl strucked and slashed Leon's sword right out of his hand, hurling it as it sprawled across the floor. Weaponless, Leon knew it would be nearly impossible to defeat her now. Normally, he would've surrendered by now, but there could still be a chance...Leon quickly leapt back, stretched out his hand and said:

"Destroyer of worlds, hear my cry and deliver destruction to those that you touch...

...Ragnarok!"

Light shot out of Leon's already glowing hand. The room shooked with violent terror as beams of energy gathered at Leon's outstretched arms, white light engulfed the room and ultimately focused on the hands of Leon. Filling it with force and power as it began to take the form of a sword. The last sparks were swept away revealing a beautiful white bladed sword, slick and glowing mysteriously, completely adored in a unique style with ascarlet handle and a blue cross guard decorated with emeralds, rubies, diamonds and other precious stones. The Ragnarok had arrived and Leon was determined to win.

"Hmph, you must be really desperate if you think a Guardian Force will help you beat me." the girl said this as she too, took her battle stance and prepared for the final clash.

"It doesn't matter...With this sword, I will defeat you."

"You really think so? Come on then...Let's end this!" the girl exclaimed, rushing forward towards Leon. Her superior speed carrying her and her gunblade across the room in seconds...

A hidden reserve of strenght suddenly welled up inside Leon. His fingers curled around the hilt of his sword. She was coming...He grasped the Ragnarok, rushed forward and slashed. The two blades met, neither of the two breaking free from each other. Swords locked once again, the girl stepped back, released and drew back her gunblade and fired 3 shots, none of which made it past the Ragnarok's energy field. Leon saw his chance, brought his sword up, took two steps forward and was about to swing down when the girl suddenly reacted and slashed up with her gunblade at the Ragnarok to defend herself with the final clash engulfing the room in bright, white light...

Leon looked around the room as the light disappeared. _Where is she? _Leon thought as he surveyed the room. Then a terrible thought struck him when he clenched his fists. The Ragnarok was gone. _That's not possible! How could she have overcome the Ragnarok's power without summoning a GF...? _Leon's thoughts suddenly came to a halt as he looked up to see the girl coming down at him with her gunblade pointed straight at his heart...

**Author's Note:** Well, I would first like to thank you for reading the prologue to my very first fanfic. I hope that you enjoyed reading this since the first chapter of this fanfic is coming up soon! Anyway, if there are any suggestions or anything then just please include it in the review. I do plan to include most if not all the original ff VIII characters in the coming chapters so stayed tuned! Like any writing, which are actually just honest opinions, I would also like reviews to have things that I can improve on and make this story great for everyone. There is so much I want to talk about the story, but the first chapter is coming up anyway so please R&R. Thank you!


End file.
